Dear diary
by MissyFuzz
Summary: Comienzos de un nuevo curso contados en un diario por Fuyuka... no sé que más poner aquí.
1. Prólogo

_***Aviso: **¡No leas si eres "anti-Fuyuka"!.. No os quejéis después de que no avisé..._

Vale... este es un fic muy raro que me dio por hacer... después de leer el diario de mi prima, no me culpen a mí sino a mi tonta cabeza... y a mi prima claro xD (su diario es de... ¡Hannah Montana! *o*)... bueno, el disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Un nuevo curso, un nuevo diario... es gracioso que me hayan cuadrado los dos en la misma fecha. Llevo escribiendo desde siempre, hasta donde mi memoria puede alcanzar; acabo uno, empiezo otro, siempre es lo mismo, y que yo recuerde nunca me había pasado algo así.

Escribir me ayuda a desahogarme en algunos momentos, y también, a veces me hace sentir que no estoy sola, que hay alguien escuchándome y que puedo contarle todo lo que me ha pasado o lo que siento, aunque sé que en realidad sólo son un montón de papeles... no importa, bueno, empiezo:

Querido diario, hoy es tu primera vez por lo que me presentaré.

Soy Fuyuka Kudo y tengo 17 años, vivo con mi padre, Michiya Kudo, que en realidad no es mi padre biológico, pero es el que me crió, por lo que vivo con él.

Mañana empieza un nuevo curso, es el último para mí y, si todo sale bien (que es lo que espero), podré ir a la universidad y hacer la carrera de enfermería a la que tanto ansío.

Estoy deseosa por ver que compañeros me tocan este año, supongo que estarán los de siempre; Kido, Goenji, Endo (este no sé ni como pasó de curso), Kazemaru... y también estarán Aki, Natsumi y Haruna, bueno, esta estará un curso menos pero la seguiré viendo igual. También habrá caras nuevas... y espero que los profesores no sean muy "malos" por así decirlo..., todavía recuerdo los gritos del profesor de gimnasia del año pasado.

Por ahora esto es todo, no te preocupes que mañana seguro que escribiré más... o a lo mejor no, mañana, al ser el primer día, solamente se hace la presentación del curso, por lo que no se va a dar clase...

* * *

**¿Corto? Sí, un poco. Antes de nada:**

**1. No me maten si va de Fuyuka (ya avisé arriba)**

**2. Nunca he escrito un diario, ¿por qué he decidido hacer un fic así entonces? Porque me aburría.**

**Ahora, ya está todo, bueno, si habéis leído hasta aquí veréis más o menos de que va a ir el fic, no me culpéis si sale muy raro... y nada más.**

**SeeU later...**


	2. Chapter 1

_***Aviso: **__¡No leas si eres "anti-Fuyuka"!.. No os quejéis después de que no avisé..._

Vale... este es un fic muy raro que me dio por hacer... después de leer el diario de mi prima, no me culpen a mí sino a mi tonta cabeza... y a mi prima claro xD (su diario es de... ¡Hannah Montana! *o*)... bueno, el disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

Querido diario, hoy fue bastante normal, como todos los años, el primer día no se dio clase y el profesor estuvo hablando todo el tiempo... creo, la verdad no le presté mucha atención. Es raro, normalmente siempre atiendo en clase pero esta vez estaba perdida en otras cosas... pero no importa...

_*RIIING...*_

–...Un poco más... –dije media dormida. El reloj seguía sonando por lo que, medio consciente-medio dormida, palpé la cómoda con la mano buscando el maldito despertador para poder apagarlo, pero no lo encontré y, como la alarma no paraba de sonar, tuve que levantarme (no es muy agradable dormir escuchando eso). Me levanté, me lavé los dientes, me vestí, me peiné y me arreglé un poco (no iba a ir el primer día con cara de zombie), no sé cuánto tiempo tardé en hacer todo eso pero, como no estaba aún despierta del todo, no me percaté de la hora. Bajé al salón donde se encontraba mi padre que estaba leyendo el periódico, tan serio como siempre, no me saludó siquiera–. Buenos días, papá –le dije.

–Fuyuka –me respondió. Ni siquiera se molestó en girarse para verme... siempre tan agradable hablar con él.

No le hice más caso y me fui a la cocina a desayunar. Me senté en una de las sillas, estaba un poco fatigada, vi la hora que marcaba, aún tenía tiempo, y maldije al despertador un buen rato. Cuando terminé de desayunar me despedí de mi padre y me dirigí hacia el instituto. Era temprano por lo que no merecía la pena apurarse, así que caminé lo más lento posible. Iba caminado al instituto de forma bastante tranquila y sin pensar, prácticamente, en nada. Cuando estaba, más o menos, a poco más de la mitad del camino escuché como alguien me llamaba.

–¡Fuyuka! –gritaba Aki. Venía corriendo hacia mí y por su expresión parecía un poco enfadada (yo ya me temía algo), al alcanzarme; primero se apoyó en mi hombro y descansó por todo lo que corrió; después, se recuperó volvió a tomar una actitud más seria–. ¡Fuyuka! ¿Ya te has olvidado? –me preguntó. Yo estaba perpleja, no tenía ni idea de qué me estaba hablando y no le respondí, y estoy segura de que eso lo notó con sólo verme–. ¡Habíamos quedado para ir juntas! ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

–Eh... –dije. Estuve un poco sin comprender hasta que al final recordé que había hablado con ella de eso ayer–. ¡Ah, sí!.. Lo siento, no me acordaba.

–Sí..., ya me di cuenta de eso –me dijo, no parecía muy enfadada después de todo, y suspiró–. , bueno... ¿vamos?

Fuimos caminando juntas. Durante el camino hablamos sobre el curso, los profesores, quién nos tocaría en clase (sobre todo de los chicos), etc..., aunque quien de verdad habló fue ella, es tan alegre, siempre se empeña en buscar el aspecto positivo de las cosas, aunque a veces cuesta un poco encontrarlo.

Cuando llegamos ya había bastante gente, lo que me sorprendió bastante, había salido bastante temprano de casa, entonces pensé que o la gente estaba muy ansiosa por empezar el curso (lo que me extrañaría mucho) o que pasó más tiempo en el camino del que yo pensaba, pero al ver la hora descubrí que era la segunda opción.

–¡Mira, ahí están! –me dijo Aki señalando a Kido, Haruna y, sorprendentemente, a Endo, que estaban hablando en la entrada del instituto. Aki me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta ellos, una parte de mí me dijo que era por encontrarse con ellos pero otra me decía que en realidad era por cierto chico de la banda naranja.

–¡Aki, Fuyuka! –dijo Haruna. Literalmente, vino corriendo a abrazarnos (no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza) y empezó a hacernos preguntas como un interrogatorio–. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?, ¿Os parecieron cortas? A mí, sí, ¿Estáis nerviosas por el nuevo curso?

–Eh... ¿Bien? –le respondí. Como habló tan rápido que yo sólo había entendido la primera pregunta. Es siempre tan jovial, no sé de donde saca tanta energía.

–Ah, hola, chicas –dijo Kido en la misma actitud seria que tiene siempre... por un momento me recordó a mi padre.

–Hola, ¿jugasteis al fútbol en las vacaciones? –dijo Endo, no sé cómo hace para pensar siempre en lo mismo.

–¡Yo, sí! –le respondió Aki.

Los dos empezaron a hablar sobre fútbol mientras que "los que estorbábamos" decidimos dejarles solos. Me pareció tierno verlos a esos dos juntos pero también me disgustaba por una parte.

–Por cierto... –empezó a decir Haruna sacándome de mis pensamientos–. ¿ya viste en que clase te tocó?

–¿Eh?.. ¡Ah, se me había olvidado! –dije–. ¡Voy ahora a verlo! ¡Nos vemos! –les dije y salí corriendo sin haber escuchado respuesta. Había muchísima gente apelotonada delante de las listas, ahí no entraba una aguja y yo no iba a ser la excepción. Y lo peor de todo es que ya había tocado para entrar. O conseguía ver en que clase me tocaba o iba a llegar tarde el primer día pero la gente no se movía un milímetro y no podía ver nada. Yo ya me estaba temiendo lo peor y todo por una estúpida lista (si le cuento esto a alguien seguro que se ríe), hasta que apareció el "milagro" del día.

–¿Y tú qué haces ahí? –dijo una voz detrás mía que podía reconocer perfectamente–. ,pareces un pingüino intentando ver por encima de la gente ja, ja...

–¡Natsumi! –dije yo bastante sorprendida de verla–. ,estoy intentando ver en qué clase me tocó.

–Eso tendrías que haberlo hecho antes, sabes que sino siempre pasa esto –me dijo. Se rio un poco, creo que estaba divertida de verme en esa situación pero no tenía tiempo para discutir con ella–. Anda, ven, ya he visto antes, te toca en la misma clase que a mí.

Escucharla decir eso fue como un milagro, noté como si una luz divina empezara a iluminarme (aunque en realidad era el sol saliendo de detrás de unas nubes) y fui a abrazarla, lo más fuerte que pude, mientras lloraba de alegría como una magdalena, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera alegrarme así el día con tan pocas palabras.

–Ya, ya... ¡Suéltame de una vez! –me dijo. Me apartó de una manera un poco brusca, aunque eso ya debería haberlo imaginado, siendo tan "señorita" como es... pero también da algo de gracia ese lado que tiene... es buena amiga, no me puedo quejar de ella.

–Natsumi... de verdad, no sé cómo agradecerte esto –le dije aún llorando.

–Mira que a veces puedes llegar a ser cría... –me dijo sonriéndome–. Si no entramos ya llegaremos tarde... supongo que eso no te haría mucha gracia.

Yo asentí y las dos entramos al instituto. Yo la seguía todo el tiempo porque, con toda la gente que había delante de las listas, no pude ni ver en que clase me tocaba, aunque según me pareció ver Natsumi tampoco estaba muy segura de adonde iba. Caminaba bastante lento, llegando también a pararse, y a veces miraba a los lados como si estuviera buscando algo _o a alguien. _Cuando llegamos a clase el profesor ya estaba cerrando la puerta pero Natsumi pudo detenerle. Fuimos las últimas, al entrar me fijé que era una clase numerosa, en ese momento pude reconocer a Kido y a Endo, por lo que estaba en la misma clase que Natsumi, Kido y Endo.

–Señorritas, el timbrre está parra algo –dijo el profesor. Era un señor corpulento y se notaba que era de una edad un poco avanzada. Tenía un acento... bastante raro digamos, yo pude contener la risa pero me fijé en que Natsumi tuvo que girarse para otro lado para que no la viera riéndose–. Siéntense, esperro que no sea así el resto del currso.

Nosotras obedecimos. Yo le indiqué a Natsumi unos sitios dobles al final de la clase, pero no me hizo ni caso, ella tenía la mirada puesta en Endo, que la su vez le estaba indicando que se sentase al lado de él. Natsumi sonrió y se sentó al lado suya, hablaron un poco sin dejar de verse el uno al otro, se sonreían siempre y parecían muy contentos los dos. Yo me quedé viéndolos un poco intrigada, ¿desde cuándo ellos se llevaban tan bien?

–Señorrita, ¿acaso piensa quedarrse ahí de pie todo el día? –me preguntó el profesor que empezaba a impacientarse.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah, lo siento! –dije yo. Me fui a sentar en el sitio que le indiqué a Natsumi, al final, quedé sola.

Me senté en el sitio más sola que la una. El profesor, primero, se presentó, luego empezó a pasar lista. Yo estaba atenta a todos los nombres porque no tenía ni idea de en que número iba yo, y así de paso también me aprendo los nombres. al principio todo iba bien, iba diciendo nombres y la gente se presentaba, hasta que...

–Fudo Akio –dijo el profesor, lo que me llamó la atención.

–Presente –dijo el susodicho. Estaba sentado al lado de Kido en una posición bastante tranquila y descuidada. Yo estaba bastante asombrada o más bien, no quería creerlo, ¿qué hacía él ahí?, y ¿cómo no me había enterado antes de su presencia?

–Fuyuka Kudo –dijo ahora el profesor.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah, presente! –dije algo sobresaltada.

–Tiene que estarr más atenta, señorrita Kudo.

–L-Lo siento... –dije algo inhibida, no me gusta que los profesores me llamen la atención tantas veces en un día... y tampoco que me llamen así, espero no ser "señorrita Kudo" el resto del curso.

El profesor terminó. Al parecer faltaba un alumno, pero no me enteré muy bien, yo estaba pendiente de otras cosas cuyo nombre corresponde a "Fudo Akio". No entendía que hacía él ahí y tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

Como no podía hacer nada en clase decidí esperar al receso o algún cambio de hora, pero el profesor estuvo hablando toda la hora y no nos dejó, siquiera, salir a tomar algo por su discurso del que, al final, no me enteré de nada. Toda la mañana sentada y sin comer nada... creo, que al final de clase, no era la única con hambre. Estuvo hablando todo el rato y yo no me enteraba de nada, sólo oía cómo rugían mis tripas, hasta que oí el sonido más bello que he escuchado en todo el día: el timbre de la salida.

–¡Por fin! –dije yo saltando del asiento, sin el control de mis acciones, al escuchar ese bello sonido. Todo el mundo se me quedó mirando, yo me puse roja a más no poder, y el profesor no tenía cara de muchos amigos–. Eh... l-lo siento... –dije intentando escusarme un poco, pero creo que eso lo enfadó aún más.

–¡Genial! Castigo el primer día de clase, ¿qué clase de profesor es ese? –vociferé yo. Salí de clase bastante apurada y enfadada, no podía creerme que ese profesor me castigara, ¡a mí!, y aún por encima el primer día de clase.

–Bueno, tienes que admitir que tu comportamiento no fue muy adecuado hoy, ¿en qué estabas pensando al hacer eso? –me dijo Natsumi. Venía detrás de mí intentando seguirme el paso porque que yo iba bastante apurada. Cuando me dijo eso me acordé de lo que estaba pensando antes.

–¡Fudo! –grité involuntariamente y me tapé la boca con la mano en forma de acto reflejo porque que Natsumi me miró de una forma rara–. ¡Lo siento, Natsumi! ¡Tengo que irme! –le dije y me fui corriendo. Tenía que aclarar unas cosas con ese sujeto.

Salí corriendo del instituto. Fudo no podía haber ido muy lejos porque apenas había pasado tiempo desde que el profesor nos dejó salir. Cuando allí del instituto no me costó mucho encontrarlo, en realidad, estaba en frente de mí a unos pasos a punto de irse, pero yo lo agarré del brazo para detenerlo. Él, al principio, se sorprendió pero después me miró de la misma forma arrogante que recordaba.

–¡Pero si es la _señorrita Kudo_! –dijo él burlándose, se notaba de lejos.

–Deja de burlarte, necesito hablar contigo un momento –dije de la forma más seria y calmada que podía, aunque por dentro empezaba a tener ganas de dejarlo sin descendencia.

–¿Eh? ¿Y qué quieres? –me respondió de la forma más arrogante, ¿es que él no puede ser un poco amable?

–Me preguntaba si... –dije. Dudaba en qué decirle así que probé con lo primero que me vino a la mente–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en la Royal?

–Sí, pero me cambié, ¿pasa algo? –me respondió de igual arrogancia que la anterior vez, pero esta creo que se estaba comenzando a enfadar.

–No, pero... –dije algo inhibida, la forma de ser de este chico me estaba intimidando.

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo. Me empujó hacia el muro y se apoyó en él colocando una de sus manos justo al lado de mi cabeza mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a mí–. ¿Te pone nerviosa tenerme cerca?

Yo estaba empezando a ponerme más que nerviosa, quería moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía y el estúpido de Fudo ni se inmutaba.

–¡C-Claro q-que no! –dije. Él se acercaba peligrosamente y yo no era capaz de moverme–. ¿Q-Qué haces?

Él se acercaba cada vez más y no parecía tener intención de detenerse. Yo no era capaz de moverme. Apenas había distancia entre nosotros, él estaba a punto de besarme. Cuando noté como un pequeño roce en los labios, él se separó bruscamente y empezó a reírse muy exageradamente.

-¡Ja, ja..., deberías verte la cara! ¡Estás rojísima! –dijo él mientras se destornillaba de risa. Yo estaba enfadándome de verdad aunque aún estaba recuperándome del susto.

–¡No tiene gracia! –grité yo. Él no me hizo ni caso, seguía riéndose. Yo estaba a punto de pegarle pero él me agarro de repente de la muñeca sin que pudiera moverla.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer? –me preguntó mientras sonreía con la misma arrogancia de siempre.

Yo me solté bruscamente del agarre y me fui de allí mientras él seguía riendo. Salí del instituto bastante enfadada y apurada. Definitivamente hoy no era mi día. Mientras iba a casa caminado muy apurada (cómo es de suponer) escuché que alguien me llamaba y me giré. Era Natsumi, venía corriendo hacía mí con una expresión muy alegre pero yo no tenía ganas de hablar.

–¡Fuyuka!

–¡¿Qué?! –le respondí yo algo alterada, aunque no lo hice muy a propósito.

–Eh... -dijo ella. Se paró de repente con un expresión algo sorprendida, creo que la asusté un poco–. ,me preguntaba... si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa...

Cuando dijo esto apareció su típica limusina negra con su típico mayordomo del que nunca me acuerdo el nombre, yo me quedé algo sorprendida por esto pero le sonreí, algo nerviosa, y acepté la invitación. Entramos en ella, era demasiado grande, no parecía un automóvil, la verdad me intimidaba un poco estar ahí.

–Fuyuka... –dijo Natsumi sacándome de mis pensamientos–. , he visto lo que te ocurrió antes con Fudo...

Eso me sorprendió bastante. No pensaba que alguien nos fuera a ver y eso me daba vergüenza, además, yo no quería hablar de ese tema. Seguí mirando la ventana, y creo que se notaba por mi expresión que no quería hablar de eso, por lo que no le respondí.

–Fuyuka –dijo otra vez–. ¿A ti te gus... –empezó a decir pero yo no la dejé terminar.

–¡No! –grité yo. De repente noté como me sonrojaba al pensar en lo que me iba a preguntar, ¿de donde saca esas ideas?

–Fuyuka...

–Para, quiero seguir yo sola desde aquí –les dije.

Bajé de la limusina y me fui a casa lo más rápido que pude, no quería hablar con nadie y tampoco que nadie me viera. Llegué a casa y me fui a mi cuarto sin saludar a mi padre siquiera, aunque no creo que le importara mucho...

Y eso a sido todo lo que me ha pasado hoy, creo que le he cogido manía al profesor nuevo... y Fudo... no sé cómo voy a poder soportarlo este curso.

* * *

**Vale..., ¿os gustó? porque yo creo que salió más raro de lo normal ...**

**SeeU LatEr ¿rEViEwS?**


	3. Chapter 2

_***Aviso: **__¡No leas si eres "anti-Fuyuka"!.. No os quejéis después de que no avisé..._

Vale... este es un fic muy raro que me dio por hacer... después de leer el diario de mi prima, no me culpen a mí sino a mi tonta cabeza... y a mi prima claro xD (su diario es de... ¡Hannah Montana! *o*)... bueno, el disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

_*¡RIIING!..*_

–¡Ah! –grité sobresaltada. Me caí de la cama al escuchar ese estresante sonido– ¡Maldito despertador! –maldije. Me levante de mala manera, lo cogí y, sin pensar antes, lo estrellé contra el suelo, ¿resultado? Despertador roto, aunque después me arrepentí en seguida de lo que hice–. Vaya... –me lamenté después cogiendo los restos del despertador.

–Fuyuka, ¿pasa algo? –escuché gritar a mi padre desde el salón, siempre me hace caso cuando menos lo necesito.

–¿Eh? ¡No, nada! –grité sobresaltada. Después de esto ya no escuché más respuesta, por lo que suspiré aliviada–. Será mejor que me vaya preparando...

Me duché, me vestí, etc... y me arregle un poco, no sé porque pero creo que hoy tenía pero cara que ayer. Bajé al salón donde se encontraba mi padre, como no, leyendo el periódico. Esta vez no le saludé a ver si esta vez era él el que me decía algo, pero ni caso, así que pasé de él.

–¿No se te olvida algo? –me preguntó mi padre sin girarse a verme.

–Eh... ¿Buenos días?

–Vale... –me respondió él en el mismo tono serio de siempre. Esto, definitivamente, fue raro.

Me fui a la cocina un poco extrañada por lo que acababa de pasar, ¿esto ocurre en las demás casas? Lo dudo mucho... Desayuné y miré la hora pensando que sería lo mismo que lo de ayer, pero no, era bastante más tarde. Me sobresalté, cogí las cosas y salí corriendo sin despedirme de mi padre. Apenas me que daba tiempo para llegar y apuesto a que si llegaba tarde, el profesor me aumentaba el castigo. Iba lo más rápido que podía pero si seguía así seguro que llegaba tarde.

–¿Qué se supone que haces? –me dijo Natsumi que en seguida empezó a reírse sin haber escuchado mi respuesta. Había sacado la cabeza por la ventana de su limusina que había ralentizado para poder seguirme el paso.

Yo ni siquiera le respondí, estaba demasiado apurada y estresada para responderle a una pregunta que, obviamente, no hacía falta responderla. Ella sonrió, no parece haberle importado mucho que no le respondiera.

–¿Me dejarás que te lleve esta vez? –me preguntó bastante divertida por la situación.

Yo me quedé sorprendida por un momento, ya era la segunda vez que ella venía a "rescatarme". Estoy empezando a pensar que ella es mi ángel de la guarda. Entré en el coche, estaba muy contenta por lo que me acababa de suceder, casi no podía creerlo. No es que dudara de Natsumi, sólo es, que ya era la segunda vez que pasaba algo parecido. Yo le sonreí y ella me respondió de la misma manera. Estaba aliviada pero después me fijé que había alguien al lado de Natsumi.

–¿E-Endo? –pregunté yo mientras señalaba a la persona que estaba al lado de Natsumi, aunque lo raro es que estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de esta.

–¿Eh? –me miró algo intrigada, aunque después miro a su acompañante dormido. Sonrió y se sonrojó un poco al verlo así. Intentó despertarlo sin mucho resultado, entonces suspiró y me volvió a mirar–. Lo encontré, más o menos, de la misma forma que a ti, sólo que el iba más apurado y cuando me ofrecí a llevarlo, él entró sin previo aviso y se durmió instantáneamente.

A mí me salió una risita nerviosa al escuchar eso. La verdad, no pensaba que Endo fuera capaz de algo así. Lo miré un poco, estaba realmente tierno de esa forma, aunque, al recordar lo hiperactivo que es, se me fue rápidamente esa idea y volví a centrarme en Natsumi pero creo que ella no se enteró. Estaba viendo a Endo todo el tiempo y noté como tenía sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas. De repente me vino a idea de que a lo mejor a Natsumi sí que le gustaba Endo de verdad y reí un poco ante tal pensamiento.

–¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? –me preguntó Natsumi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Eh... ¡No, nada! –le respondí yo con una risita nerviosa. Obviamente no le iba a preguntar si le gustaba Endo, no quiero ver cómo reaccionaría, a lo mejor me echaba del coche y todo...

No me hizo más caso y volvió a centrar su vista en él. A veces sonreía y se sonrojaba mientras aún lo seguía mirando. A partir de eso, ya me quedó más claro los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Endo y, la verdad, no hacían mala pareja. Estuvimos el resto del trayecto sin decir una palabra porque; uno que estaba durmiendo, otra que estaba embobada mirándolo y yo que no quería estropear ese momento, tampoco es que pudiera haber mucha charla. Al llegar al instituto fui la primera en salir, Natsumi tardó un poco pero en seguida salió con un Endo tan lleno de energía como siempre.

–Gracias, Natsumi, por traerme –le agradecí con una pequeña reverencia.

–No tienes que agradecer nada –me respondió ella sonriéndome–. Ya que íbamos al mismo sitio no me costaba nada traerte.

Las dos reímos un poco. Natsumi en seguida fijó su vista en Endo que miraba para todos los lados y parecía que estaba buscando algo.

–Endo, ¿pas-...?

–¡Ah! ¡Ahí están! –gritó Endo señalando a los chicos y se fue a junto de ellos.

Yo no pude evitar reírme por lo infantil que era pero Natsumi no pareció haber pensado lo mismo, ella más bien tenía un cara como de decepción, aunque después al verme sonrió de nuevo pero yo no pude evitar pensar que era una sonrisa forzada. Nos quedamos en silencio un poco, no teníamos nada que decirnos y era un momento bastante incómodo hasta que escuchamos como alguien gritaba nuestros nombres y vimos como un rayo venía directo a Natsumi.

–¡Natsumi! ¡Fuyuka! –gritaba Haruna. Venía corriendo a toda velocidad y al llegar donde nosotras empezó a abrazar a Natsumi aunque más bien parecía que la quería ahogar–. ¡Natsumi! ¿Donde estabas ayer?

–Arg... ¡Suelta, por favor! –dijo Natsumi desprendiéndose del agarre, aunque creo que a Haruna no le importó mucho.

–¡Haruna! –gritaba Aki que también venía corriendo. Cuando llegó se apoyó en mí, como la otra vez, sólo que esta vez parecía más cansada–. No vuelvas a salir corriendo así, por favor.

–Lo siento... –se disculpó Haruna aunque con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Aki, quería pregun... –empecé a decir pero ella no me oyó (o eso quiero creer) y sin decir nada se fue corriendo a donde Endo y compañía–. ...tarte algo...

Me extrañó mucho es reacción que tuvo de repente y creo que Natsumi pensaba lo mismo que yo, pero Haruna más bien parecía divertirle.

–Vaya, no te hizo ni caso –dijo Natsumi y yo suspiré decepcionada al oírlo.

–No le hagáis caso, es lo que pasa cuando una está enamorada –nos dijo Haruna por bajo. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sus ojos parecían que brillaban con malicia cada vez que miraba a Aki.

–¿Enamorada? –preguntó Natsumi.

–Sí –respondió riendo por bajo–. , de... –iba a decir de quién pero justo toca el timbre para entrar, mira que es oportuno–. ¿uh?, os lo digo más tarde, ¡Nos vemos! –dijo esto y se fue sin esperara que le dijéramos algo.

–_¿Más tarde? ¡Yo no puedo esperar a más tarde, quiero saberlo ya! _–pensaba para mí misma y creo que a Natsumi le pasaba lo mismo. Ella suspiró y se fue sin decirme nada y ni siquiera mirarme, creo que con todo este rollo del amor se olvidó de mí...

_Enamorada..., _pensé mientras entraba en el instituto. De camino a mi aula le estuve dando vueltas a todo este tema del amor, cuánto me gustaría enamorarme, tener novio..., parece todo tan bonito..., pero lo más parecido que tuvo fue en lo del TFI, fue en esa época cuando empecé a tener un especial interés en Endo pero no fue todo del color de rosa. Cuando llegué al aula ya estaban la mayoría sentados, no fui de las primeras pero ver que todavía no había llegado el profesor me alivió bastante.

–Podrría hacerr el favorr de no obstrruirr el paso, Kudo –me dijo el profesor detrás mía y es que me había quedado plantada en la entrada del aula.

Yo asentí muy sobresaltada de verlo justo detrás mía y me fui casi corriendo a mi asiento. Cuando me senté el profesor seguía mirándome de la misma forma enfadada de siempre, aunque después suspiró y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta (definitivamente, no le caigo bien a este señor) pero lo detuvo alguien desde fuera y entró después del profesor empujándolo un poco. Supe que era una estudiante porque llevaba el uniforme aunque le quedaba un poco flojo, creo que era una o dos tallas más de la que debía. Esa chica tenía un semblante serio y sin expresión alguna, no era muy alta, tenía el pelo azul muy vivo atado en dos coletas que le llegaban hasta los hombros, piel bastante pálida y ojos morado-rojizos de los que no sabría definir bien el color. En cuanto entró en clase se quedó de pie mirando al profesor sin decir nada, pero el profesor parecía un poco atónito por la recién llegada.

–Deberría prrocurrarr no llegarr tarrde, señorríta –dijo el profesor–. Porr cierrto, no recuerrdo haberrla visto, ¿no faltarría ayerr porr casualidad? –le preguntó el profesor cogiendo la lista de alumnos y ella se limitó a asentir sin decir nada, por un momento me pareció muda– Er... está bien, Sorra Ito ¿no?, siéntese al lado de... –dijo el profesor, parecía dubitativo. El único asiento libre que quedaba era el de al lado mía pero parecía empeñado en buscar otro hasta que al final suspiró– ,está bien, siéntese al lado de Kudo.

Yo levanté para que me viera, aunque con un poco de vergüenza, ¿por qué tuvo que poner el profesor esa cara cuando me nombró? De verdad que esto no es justo. Ella empezó a caminar hacia aquí, más o menos a cuando estaba a la mitad del camino se tropezó, no vi si fue con algo o si simplemente fue un fallo suyo pero esto hizo que algunos alumnos se rieran un poco aunque creo que ella no se enteró o no les hizo caso porque siguió su camino sin mirar a nadie.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunté aunque ella lo único que hizo fue asentir como al profesor. De verdad que yo estaba dudando si era muda– _Pues vaya..._

La clase fue rápida, yo atendí y tomé todos los apuntes que decía el profesor y Sora igual, no dijo ni una palabra en toda la clase y yo preferí no molestarla, además, de que creo que aunque le hablara no se enteraría, es que parecía tan atenta a todo lo que se explicaba en clase, aunque de vez en cuando también miraba a Fudo recordando lo que pasó ayer. Tocó el timbre y todos salieron al recreo, yo estaba más que ansiosa por salir y es que quería preguntarle a Haruna de una vez quién le gusta a Aki.

–¿A dónde crree que va, señorrita? –me dijo el profesor bloqueándome el camino para salir– ¿no sé acuerrda que la he castigado?

Yo primero no sabía que decir pero después recordé que me había castigado ayer, después de eso sentí cómo el mundo se me derrumbaba encima, no sé cómo se me pudo olvidar algo así. Me fui a mi asiento y me senté, me pareció ver que Sora se me quedó mirando de forma rara antes de salir por la puerta, pero no le di importancia.

–Vale, tiene que copiarr lo que le diga –me dijo el profesor y yo asentí.

Estuve casi todo el tiempo copiando lo que me dictaba, algunas veces me confundía al escribir las palabras por culpa del acento que tiene el profesor pero creo que al final lo hice bien.

–Está bien, Kudo, puede salirr –me dijo el profesor, no sé porque me dejó salir, si total no quedaban más que un par de minutos para volver a entrar en clase, pero yo no me percaté de eso.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo así que tenía que aprovecharlo bien. Salí del edificio en busca de Haruna, ahora el problema iba a ser encontrarla. Decidí ir a la cafetería, seguro que estaba allí hablando con las demás pero me fijé en algo que hizo detenerme; la nueva estudiante estaba hablando con Fudo. No sé porque pero sentí que algo se me removió en el interior al verles. Es raro y no es muy agradable esta sensación.

Estaban hablando muy tranquilamente; Fudo tenía la misma actitud arrogante de siempre y Sora... Sora tenía una actitud completamente distinta a la de clase, no paraba de hablar ni un segundo y estaba muy sonriente... demasiado para mi gusto... ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Bueno, yo estaba por acercarme a ver lo que decían peor justo en ese momento tocó el timbre, _oh, no..., _pensaba y me fui corriendo a clase, al final no me dio tiempo para ver a Haruna.

Entré en clase y me senté en mi asiento. No paraba de pensar en lo de antes. Se me hizo raro ver a esos dos a la vez de que estaba ¿celosa? No, cómo iba a estar celosa por algo así. Vi a Sora entrar en clase y detrás de ella Fudo, seguían hablando muy animadamente hasta que Fudo, en el momento en el que Sora iba a dirigirse a su asiento, le puso la zancadilla haciendo que esta se cayera de morros al suelo, después de esto lo que vino fue un golpe muy sonoro por parte de ella a Fudo en la cabeza, aunque no parece que le importar mucho porque empezó a reírse igual que Sora y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos asientos.

–Hola, Fuyuppe –me dijo Sora sentándose a mi lado–. oye, ¿a ti te gusta Fudo? –me preguntó acercándoseme en voz baja. Menos mal que no estaba bebiendo o tomando nada porque seguro que lo escupiría al escuchar eso. Yo no sabía que decir ante eso, y es que eran dos veces que me preguntaba lo mismo y no sé porque, aunque creo que mi cara hablaba por sí sola–. pues creo que estás de suerte –continuó diciendo–. porque le he preguntado y me parece que está un poco interesado –me dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la de Haruna, y aun no sabía que decirle, ¿en serio es cierto eso?–. bueno, también dijo que eras tonta e inocente, a parte de que eres una presa fácil y es muy divertido hacerte rabiar..., pero a parte de eso también me dijo que le parecías mona –me dijo esta vez un poco más dubitativa pero la misma sonrisa, aunque esto ya no me lo tomé tan bien. Esto me sorprendió bastante, no teníamos tanta confianza como para que me hablara así, además de que no me había dicho ni una palabra y ya se está interesando en mi vida amorosa.

–Eh... ¿y tú por qué crees eso? –le pregunté.

–¿Eh? Pues como estuviste toda la clase anterior mirando para él, pensé que...

–¿Q-Qué? ¡Yo no estuve mirándolo!

–¿No? Pues todo el mundo dice lo contrario –me dijo sonriéndome de una manera demasiado maliciosa que en cierta manera me recordó a la de Haruna–. , si hasta Endo lo dijo, aunque claro, él pensaba que era por el fútbol... no sé que tiene que ver ese deporte con esto –dijo pensativa.

–¿H-Hablaste con Endo? –le pregunté, ahora ya sé de donde sacó lo de "Fuyuppe".

–Sí, ¿por?

Iba a responderle cuando en ese momento entró el profesor y Sora tomó una actitud más seria mirando para adelante y con una cara demasiado seria e inexpresiva.

–Nunca hables cuando haya un profesor –me dijo en voz baja sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Yo suspiré y dejé de hablar como me dijo ella. Intenté atender a la clase lo máximo posible aunque de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada discreta a Fudo y a Sora a ver lo que hacía, pero ella sólo tomaba apuntes de la clase, ¿en serio miro tanto a... a ese sujeto?, después me fijé en Endo que más que atender estaba durmiendo, y al lado Natsumi, que lo seguía mirando de misma forma que a la mañana. Espero que ella no se enterara porque si llega a enterarse Natsumi de lo de mi "problema", con lo embobada que está con Endo, es que tengo un serio problema.

Cuando terminó la clase y tocó el timbre para salir, cogí mis cosas y me fui sin despedirme de nadie. No tenía ganas de nada, y menos de hablar. Creo que eso que me dijo Sora me drenó las fuerzas que tenía. Durante el camino a casa doy gracias por no encontrarme con Natsumi, y pude volver a casa sin ninguna interrupción innecesaria.

Llegué a casa y saludé a mi padre, el cual me echó después un sermón sobre por qué no me despedí de él esta mañana, ¿en serio son tan importantes este tipo de cosas?

Esto es más o menos todo lo que me pasó hoy, sigo pensando en lo que me dijo Sora sobre Fudo... no sé porque le doy tanta importancia a eso si está claro que sólo era una broma... no creo que pueda aguantar bien el curso con alguien como ella a mi lado.

* * *

**Bueno... después de esto ya pueden matarme (aunque sinceramente, agradecería que no lo hicieran), aquí apareció un personaje que no es de la serie sino que es invención mía, no sé porque pero me dio por probar a poner un Oc en el fic... pero no creo que haga muchas apariciones más, esto fue más bien porque me aburría y quería probar algo diferente..., está bien...**

**SeeU later, ¿reviews?**


End file.
